From the Deep
by AgentRusco
Summary: Ah, Kit Fisto the wonderful Jedi who is both hideously ugly and charmingly cute. Yeah, the green one with tentacles and that great grin. This is his story. Now remastered. Review.
1. Youngling

**Author's Note**: _Ah, Kit Fisto; the wonderful Jedi who is both hideously ugly and charmingly cute. Yeah, the green one with tentacles and that great grin. He intrigued me from the moment I saw him in Episode II, but I was never able to find out more about him until recently. Now, I must confess, he is just about my favorite Jedi. So, in my usual manner of writing about my frequently changing obsessions, I have decided to entertain you with this fic. _

_Kit is supposed to be about four or five here. About twelve years younger than Qui-Gon Jinn and Mace Windu. _

_I have revamped this story. That is, I have not only added a chapter, but I put the chapters in order and edited them really well (I hope.)_

_Oh. By-the-by, I am not nor will I ever be George Lucas, or, for that matter, any of those other random authors that publish Star Wars crud. _

Kit Fisto was done with his morning class early. He stared out the window, sadly surveying the vast city. Far below he saw the buildings disappear into the dirty fog. Myriads of speeders whizzed by at different levels. Suddenly the youngling sensed a presence behind him. He turned to face Master Yoda, bowing as he had been taught. Several of his long tentacles fell forward over his shoulder and he impatiently brushed them back.

"Find you here, I knew I would." Yoda hobbled in and joined Kit at the window. "With the other younglings, you are certainly not. Why is this?"

Kit struggled to form the words he desired in Basic. "I do not know them," he said simply.

"Ah! But know them you will not, unless you try." Kit was eye level with the diminutive Jedi and looked at him steadily as he continued. "The Clan of the Bear needs you. As a member, you have responsibility." Yoda nodded deeply.

Kit turned away, unable to articulate his loneliness.

"Know, I do, how much you miss your home." He placed a three-clawed hand on the youngster's shoulder, gently turning him around again. "Works for us, the Force does. You must learn to trust it." When Kit said nothing, the Master hobbled back out of the chamber.

Kit sighed. He wanted to trust the Force, and trust the Jedi, but how could he when he was so awkward on land and unable to communicate naturally? He flopped onto his bunk and lay there until his roommates rushed into the room noisily an hour later.

"Mace is sooo cool!" Pablo-Jill said loudly.

"Yeah! His purple saber rocks!" added Noomala.

"That duel with Qui-Gon was good stuff," Mink Traal said in a subdued voice. Kit knew that the two Padawan being discussed were constant rivals, striving constantly to outdo one another. "I couldn't tell who was better." Mink continued.

"Mace," said Noomala at the same moment Pablo-Jill said, "Qui-Gon."

Kit rolled over and gave the three his best smile, trying to add himself to the conversation. For the most part they other boys ignored him, continuing to argue and discuss the older students. Finally Pablo-Jill turned to Kit.

"Next time they fight, you should see 'em. They are great. I heard Master Piell comment on their speed and form." He nodded knowingly. "They'll be great Masters."

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Noomala suggested.

The three dashed out the door, leaving Kit to awkwardly stumble across the floor. _I shouldn't be here! I need to be in the water, then I'd show 'em!_ He thought.

He finally made it to the mess, only to find that his roommates had already begun eating. By the time he joined them with his meal, they were nearly finished. Kit ate in silence, listening to the constant chatter of the three and the other diners.

"Master Yoda says he is strong in the Force…" one Jedi Master said, his voice lost among the rest.

"And then, Mace parried and threw him backwards…" Noomala rambled.

"The Bear Clan has ever been the best source of good Jedi…" Kit caught from the other end of the room.

"…the sunsets of Mon Calamari." He heard a young female say.

"He eats well, just doesn't grow much," some aged master mumbled.

Kit tried to find a conversation that interested him, one that he could concentrate on. Finally he caught Master Yoda's raspy voice.

"Troubled he is. I know not what to do." Kit instantly realized that the Jedi wasn't even in the mess, but in the Council chamber three floors up.

"He is strong in the Force," Oppo Rancisis stated simply. "We are agreed on that point."

"Should he be taken from the Clan and assigned to a Master?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. Kit could barely recognize his voice, remembering him only by his odd head and humorous ponytail.

"He is ready," Yoda said. Kit was unsure of who was being discussed, but he continued to listen as he nibbled his food.

"Who then shall be his master?" Mundi asked. Kit could imagine his ponytail bobbing wildly. There was silence for some time after this question. Finally Yoda broke in.

"Trained by one of the Council, this one should be. Six of us, there are who have an apprentice already." Kit put down his fork and listened more intently. If he could hear which member of the Council was named, he could find out which youngling was chosen for intensive training.

After a pause Kit heard Mundi clear his throat. "I will take him. I feel I should. Though, I have never taken a Padawan learner before."

"So it is," Yoda said. "Your apprentice young Kit Fisto will be." Kit nearly fell out of his chair, making the others look at him in surprise.

"What is it Kit? Loose your balance?" Mink laughed. Kit simply nodded and righted himself. He excused himself from the table and hurried as well as he could to his quarters. As he sat upon his bed thinking of what he overheard, a voice broke his reverie.

"Know I that you heard the decision of the Council." Kit whirled in surprise, but his room was empty. "Ready yourself for the arrival of your Master." Kit's mind cleared as the door hissed open. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stepped in, ducking his tall head.

"Hello, youngling," He said somewhat awkwardly. "Come with me before the Council." Kit bowed respectfully and followed Mundi out of the doorway and across the hall to the lift. Up they went, to the Council level. Kit stepped off behind his new Master. Together they stood amid the ring of the Council.

"A Master and an Apprentice, the Council recognizes now," Yoda said. "Go now, as a pair." Mundi bowed and turned on his heel. Kit stumbled after him, quite bewildered at the changes going on around him.

**Author's Note**: _Please inform me of any errors either in spelling/grammar or canon. I want to stay as close as possible to the true histories. I have not read many of the books, so I am basing this on what I know from the movies. I have found very limited material on Kit Fisto, so I added Mundi as his Master. I am not sure how well it will work out. Please help me out if you find errors!_


	2. Padawan

**Author's Note**:_ Kit's Padawan days. He is around twelve, and Aayla is a year or two older. _

Kit Fisto concentrated on channeling the Force. He searched deep within his mind, shutting out the rest of the world. Suddenly he was interrupted by a peel of laughter. Bewildered, he glanced about, his large black eyes lighting on Pablo-Jill. The other Padawan was writhing in the dirt.

"What is it?"

"Hohoo!" The boy hooted. "Your tentacles were standing straight up!" He burst into another fit. Kit grinned, imagining what a sight he must have been. He looked up at his master.

Not even breaking into a smile, Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "Try again. This time, lift your entire body."

Again Kit shut out his surroundings and concentrated upon the Force. He began to feel himself rising slowly in the air, he grinned. Then his grin widened as he slowly channeled the Force towards Pablo-Jill.

"Whoah! What the-?" Pablo-Jill exclaimed. Kit's grin turned into a true smile, showing his teeth. Soon both young Padawan were suspended ten feet in the air, hooting with laughter. The two Masters looked on. Oppo Rancisis showed some amusement, but Mundi simply looked thoughtful.

Later that day Ki-Adi-Mundi approached Kit. "The Council has deemed it time." He reached into his robes and withdrew a lightsaber. Carefully he handed it to his Padawan. "Take care. It is a deadly weapon. Use it as you have practiced. And remember, it is only for practice, you must make your own at a later date."

Kit cradled the ten-inch hilt in his hands. Slowly he moved his finger toward the button and lit the blade. The steady hum filled the training arena and the soft green light glittered in Kit's eyes. Kit carefully swung the weapon, testing its balance as he had been taught. The saber felt right in his grasp, much better than the clumsy wooden practice blades. He saw that the shaft was shortened for his height. This made him grin. The crack and hiss of another saber being lit widened his grin. He turned to face his master. Mundi held his lightsaber low, in a defensive position, inviting Kit to advance. Kit sprang forward and shocked his saber against his master's longer one. He sprang back before Kit could retaliate. Kit's grin continued to widen. Mundi half-heartedly swung, and Kit easily blocked him. In the back of his mind, he knew he was no match for the Council Member, but he imagined beating back Mundi's defenses and claiming victory. At the moment he imagined his victory, he found his saber soaring through the air and felt the heat of Mundi's blade near his neck.

"Very good. Don't get cocky, though. I can sense your thoughts." He abruptly switched moods. "Stay here and practice. I will find a sparing partner for you." He strode off and Kit walked towards his fallen saber. Then he stopped and reached for it. It moved, drawing a line in the sand, then sprang into his hand. He could not suppress a satisfied chuckle. He lit the saber again and practiced the positions for blocking and parrying. He concentrated on his footwork, kicking up the smooth sand.

Shortly, Master Mundi came back with a Padawan who was older than Kit, but only slightly taller. The Padawan was a female Twi'lek. Her eyes were hard as she lit her blue saber without waiting for an introduction. Kit relit his own and reveled in the satisfying sound of the blade. He experimentally swung his blade only to have the other advance with speed. He hastily blocked and danced back. The sabers met with a grating clash that brought a smile to both the fighters' faces.

For the next few minutes they tested each other with swift advances and strong defensive patterns. Kit found that he was quite evenly matched and searched for a weakness to exploit. He ceased staring at her feet and hands, and, trusting his senses, studied her face. Her blue face was hard, eyes narrow. Concentration furrowed her brow. _Ah_, thought Kit, _I make her try very hard. _He relaxed his grip and let the blade whip the air. More wrinkles appeared on the girl's forehead. Suddenly, he feinted to the right and threw his body over her head, neatly nicking her saber into the air. He landed slightly behind her with both sabers in hand. She whirled, a shamed look on her face. In the background Ki-Adi-Mundi simply nodded.

Kit retracted the blades and passed the blue one to its owner. "Thank you for the practice." He bowed respectfully. She bowed back and silently turned and stalked off. Kit shrugged and headed back towards his master. He was nearly there when his acute hearing picked up a rustle in the sand behind him. He whirled, saber flashing. The Twi'lek struck hard and fast, forcing Kit to retreat. He parried, but was unable to add any strokes of his own. Their feet moved in a flurry of sand, and their sabers hummed and whirred. Kit had nearly been taken off guard, but swiftly began to calm his mind and once more studied his opponent's face. He features were clouded with humiliated frustration and her eyes glinted almost cruelly. Kit felt a small tremor of fear, but corrected it by assuring himself that that was her weakness.

The fierce battle neared Master Mundi who remained motionless at the edge of the arena. Kit stumbled as the female spun, sending her thick pair of tentacles into his face. He regained his balance just in time to parry a hefty blow. He kept his blade on hers, and the grinding sound echoed through the arena. Suddenly, the girl somersaulted backward and with a flip sent Kit's saber soaring. She slowly advanced on the unarmed Nautolan. Thinking quickly, Kit sprang toward Mundi and snatched his lightsaber from his belt with the Force. As he whirled to face his opponent he noted the look of almost pleased astonishment on his master's face. He smiled. He brandished the blue blade against the Twi'lek's own blue blade and suddenly she retracted hers and burst into laughter. Kit glanced about, confused.

"You really are better than me!" The Twi'lek exclaimed. "I don't think any Jedi would steal his Master's saber."

Kit laughed with her and returned the saber to Mundi. He then retrieved his own.

The Twi'lek extended a delicate hand. "I'm Aayla Secura." Kit took the hand in his.

"I am Kit. Kit Fisto."

The two parted ways and Kit followed his Master back onto the Jedi Temple.

**A/N:** _As usual inform me of errors of any kind. That would be most helpful. Please tell me how my fight descriptions are. I really enjoy reviews, they make my day. I don't even really care what you say, jist leave one. _


	3. Trials

**Author's Note: **_Kit is in his early twenties._

The Padawan wore a loose cloak and hood which obscured his face. He walked somewhat hesitantly along the passage to the Council room. Before him walked Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, his large domed head towering above the other. The Padawan walked with his eyes on the floor to avoid staring at his master's funny ponytail.

They entered the Council Chamber and stood in the center surrounded by a semicircle of Jedi Masters. Master Mundi tapped his Padawan, somewhat impatiently, indicating that he should remove his hood. Carefully, the Padawan pushed his hood back, revealing his green skin and dangling tentacles. He dipped his head politely to the Council.

"Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, what brings you and your apprentice here this day?" Master Oppo Rancisis asked casually. Master Yoda shot him a quick glare.

"Ready for the Trials your Padawan is, you think?" Mundi could do nothing but nod deeply. Yoda nodded as well. "If ready he is, we will soon see. In two days the Trials will be." He gestured them from the chamber with a three-fingered hand.

As they left the council Kit Fisto replaced his hood. "Young one, you will need to learn not to cover your features unless absolutely necessary. Some innocent might confuse you with a Sith!" He chuckled slightly at his joke and pulled the hood down. Kit glanced up at him, his black eyes showing nothing of his thoughts. "There is nothing wrong with your features, Padawan."

Kit shook his head, rattling his tentacles slightly. "Not that, Master," He said slowly, his breezy Nautolan accent all but obscuring the words. He thought: _If there was something wrong with my features, there would certainly be something wrong with Mundi's._

"What is it then?" Master Mundi stopped.

Kit stared at him for a bit, trying desperately to sense his mood. "I do not think I am ready for the trials," he uttered.

"You will pass the trials. The Force is very strong in you. If you pass, you will be my first trainee to become a Jedi. It would make me very proud."

Kit looked up again. "Am I ready? Or do you just want to bring glory to yourself?"

Master Mundi looked aghast. "A Jedi must not think of personal advancement in that way, young one. I only sense that I cannot train you further, and you have an important role to play in the universe." Kit could not help but grin at his master's wobbling ponytail. The few white strands moved contrary to Mundi's head motions. "You think what I say it humorous? I will never truly understand you." Mundi shook his head and paced off down the hall with Kit in his wake.

Back at his quarters, Kit immersed himself in a tepid bath. There he soaked for hours, breathing through his gills and ruminating on his master's words. _Am a ready? Am I good enough to become a Jedi? I haven't even been in training for twenty years like most do._ He swished his tentacles through the water, reveling at its freedom. It allowed him to use all of his senses to the fullest; it allowed him to relax.

The water was his home. At least, it had been. He had been taken from Glee Anselm by his uncle after his aunt passed into the murk. His uncle despaired and could no longer care for the small child. Kit had learned much under Ki-Adi-Mundi's tutelage. It was true that he could move things with the Force and read the minds of lesser beings. He was even partially able to direct the thoughts of the weak, a thing that some Masters did not perfect until many years after passing the trials. He could talk with some of the Council in his mind, and wield a saber almost as well as Master Mace Windu. He had indeed constructed his very own saber under his Master's instruction. These things made him ready apparently.

Kit finally vacated the bath in order to eat with his Master as was the tradition. If it were up to him, he would dine alone. He felt no true attachment to Mundi. The Jedi Master showed very little emotion and simply carried out his duties with Kit. The occasional compliment grin or nod was hardly enough to make Kit like him.

Kit Fisto waited for Ki-Adi-Mundi at his door. The tall Jedi led the way down the hall without a word. Kit studied his straight back, wondering what it would be like to be a master. He sighed. The other Padawans bonded strongly with their masters. Kit barely got along with his, and his training would soon be over. Barring the possibility of failing the trials

At the mess, Kit and his master dined in silence. Finally Kit looked into Mundi's eyes and spoke. "What will happen when I pass the trials, Master?"

Master Mundi looked up from his meal. "You will be a Jedi. Perhaps they will send you on a mission." He grinned wryly.

"Do they do that? Send new, young Jedi out?" He did not allow his eyes to show his worry.

"They do," Mundi paused, "if they desire. But usually not so quickly." He turned again to his food, leaving Kit to his thoughts. ­

­­

Two days later, Kit found himself once more in front of the Council. He nervously glanced from one Master to the next, waiting for one to speak. Master Mundi had been sent from the room to allow the rest of the Council to test Kit.

_What am I doing here, surrounded by all of these hideous creatures? I'll never be a Jedi. I'm young and Nautolan. Yeah, there was another Nautolan Jedi, my great grandfather or some such, but that makes no difference. I am doomed to many more years with ol' Mundi…_ His ranting thoughts were interrupted by Master Yoda.

"Hear your thoughts, the Council can, young one," he stated, not unkindly. "Troubled your spirit is."

Kit dropped his head, embarrassed to be caught thinking such terrible things. He tried to articulate an apology or explanation.

"_Every Jedi has such thoughts."_ He heard in his mind. He glanced up searching for the speaker. All the members simply sat and examined him. _"The thing that makes a Jedi is dealing with them; harnessing them for good. That is what the Trials truly are."_

"How do I contain my thoughts, Masters? How do I learn? How do I pass?"

The Council nodded as one. "With that attitude of willingness, you will pass." Master Plo Koon stated.


	4. Dream

Kit Fisto shook his head. The Force was confused, clouding his thoughts. He knelt on the grass and covered his unblinking eyes with his palms, searching within himself for the key. A blinding flash of red fused his vision and a searing pain tore into his head. He collapsed prone on the ground, writhing. No sound escaped his lips. He could see nothing but red, hear nothing but the scream in his head and feel nothing but terror.

Kit sat up in his bed, sweat streaming from his body. He gasped. Shaking his head, he tried to calm himself, collect his thoughts and relax. When he stopped shuddering, he allowed himself to think of the vivid dream and its contents. The terror had subsided with consciousness, but the feeling of fear lingered with his recollection. He found that he was gripping his blankets as he had been gripping the grass in his dream. Slowly he unhinged his fingers and wiped off the sweat. He could remember nothing substantial about the dream, only that it was terrifying. The memory of the blinding red light struck him forcefully, making him stand up and pace the tiny room.

"I must tell the Council." He said aloud in an effort to calm himself. He sat and slipped into thought, channeling the Force through his senses. In all of the rooms on his level, the inhabitants slept deeply. He broadened his search and in the Council chamber touched a single wakeful soul.

_Awake are you, and troubled. Come, young one. Talk we will. _Master Yoda's mind beckoned the young Jedi.

He rose from his seat and pulled on his robes. Quietly he stole through the passage to the lift. He walked into the Council chamber. It was the first time he had been there unescorted, also it was the only time he had been there at night. For that matter it was the only time he had been there with only one other. He bowed to the Master as was the custom and was taken by surprise when Yoda motioned him to sit in one of the empty chairs. He quickly shook his head and settled on the floor at the tiny Master's feet. Yoda looked up as the door behind Kit hissed open. Kit turned to great Master Plo Koon.

"I felt a disturbance," was all he said as he took his customary seat. For a brief spell all three sat in silence, but it was not an uncomfortable one. It was a peaceful silence, an exploration of each person's thoughts and mood. Finally Kit looked up and began.

"I had a terrible dream. I do not know what it means." He paused.

"Tell us of it," Yoda prompted.

"I do not remember many things about it. Only that the Force was disrupted and I was terrified. I was powerless. And a blinding red light left me incapacitated." He shuddered at the recollection. Both Masters nodded slowly.

"Yes, the evil was what woke me," Plo Koon stated.

"Long before this night I sensed it." Yoda's ears wobbled.

"Masters, what does it mean? What is the significance of the red light?" Kit glanced from one to the other.

"Only a Sith could the red light be." Kit gasped involuntarily.

From behind his elaborate mask, Plo Koon asked thoughtfully, "But why would this young Jedi have such a dream?"

"That is the true question." Yoda nodded slowly.

Kit's eyes wandered to the dark city outside the huge windows. Specks of light traveled along the airways as he pondered the meaning of his recent nightmare.

"Master Yoda, you can see the future. What does it mean? Is this a warning?" Kit glanced at Master Koon, who voiced the question.

"A warning it is. That is all I can see." Yoda picked up his walking stick and made his way to the doors. "Now sleep I will try to accomplish. I suggest you try as well." Kit stood and suddenly felt very weary. When he had at first awakened, the adrenaline in his system had given him energy. Now that it was depleted, he was exhausted. He followed the aged Master from the chamber, leaving Plo Koon sitting alone.

The next day Kit woke with a terrible headache. He had trouble at first remembering why he was so tired. He went through the morning in a sort of daze, eating his meal in silence and carrying out his duties stoically.

Kit Fisto sat, glumly watching the younglings practice sensing the remotes. The mechanical hissing of the remotes and occasional encouragement from Master Yoda were all that broke the silence. Kit was amazed at the concentration the little ones demonstrated. Each held a practice saber tightly, following the movements of the remote from underneath a blackout visor. They made no sound, did not get discouraged when they failed and continued under the encouragement of the little Master.

"That is right. Feel the Force flow through you. Jedi you will become." He nodded, observing the younglings fondly. Finally, he turned to Kit, his ears drooping. "Heavy your heart is," he said quietly. "Meet you I will in your chambers, in a few minutes." Kit took the comment as an order and quietly left the room, heading for his own.

The tiny Jedi Master entered Kit's quarters slowly. He nodded to Kit and hopped onto a chair.

"Troubled you are, with cause, but cheerless you should not ever be. It does not become you. And it ruins the concentration of the younglings." He stared straight into Kit's black eyes. "Search within yourself. If you do not find the answer to the riddle of your dream, it is acceptable. But if you do not find the answer to this riddle in your mind, you will fail."

Kit did not ask what would fail. He simply lowered his eyes. He rarely broke eye contact with anyone, but Yoda's words sliced through him. He nodded slowly. Then looked up and grinned. "May I help you with the younglings?" Yoda nodded solemnly, a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

**A/N:** _I felt I should end this chapter here. Not only because I could really not think of what else to add, but also because I think it is right. It is as it needs to be. If it confuses you, let me know and I'll explain. _

_If you have any ideas for me, do share them! I must admit I am not sure how long my muse for this story will hold out. Also, in all of these chapters I also just realized that there may be a discrepancy about lightsaber colors. I simply gave each Jedi the color they have in the movies, even if they had not technically earned it at my point of the story (makes it easier that way.)_


	5. Mission

**Author's Note:** _Kit is about ten years older than Obi-Wan in this chapter. I'm not sure if that is correct, but that is the way I have it. _

The hooded Jedi crept silently along the passage. His feet made no sound and his body cast no shadow. He pressed himself up to a wall and slowly peeked around. Behind him someone giggled.

"Shhhh! They are out there," Kit Fisto whispered loudly to the Padawan. "Come, hide in the darkness of my robe." He sprang on the boy, wrapping him in the superfluous folds. The twelve-year-old laughed loudly.

"Is that a Padawan?" Kit glanced up at the Master who stood before him. Instantly he released the boy. "Run along, Kenobi," the man said gruffly. The boy scampered off, leaving Kit to face Master Dooku by himself. "What was the meaning of that display?" He stared down his long nose at Kit.

"I was simply entertaining him." Kit did not lower his eyes.

"Your actions do not befit a Jedi. This is just proof that you should not be one."

Kit was taken aback at the blatant attack. "That is for the Council to decide."

"I will not tolerate your impudence. It comes to mind that I should inform the Council of this occurrence." The man turned on his heel. Kit allowed himself a grin as Dooku stumbled over some plant tendrils. The Force was a useful thing indeed.

Kit did find himself summoned to the Council later that day. _Haven't they anything better to do than process complaints? _He cleared his mind as he entered the chamber and immediately felt that the summons was for a different purpose. As was the custom he stood in the center, surrounded by the members.

"Trouble there is, in the Outer Rim world of Glee Anselm," Yoda stated. "Familiar you are with this world."

"The Council is commissioning you and several other Jedi to negate the disturbance," Shaak Ti added. "You will lead them, as you have first-hand knowledge of the region in conflict."

Kit stood, aghast. "You want me to lead Jedi?"

"You think you are not ready?" Even Piell asked, raising his good eyebrow.

"I have never thought I was ready for anything," Kit paused, "but if the Council thinks so, then it must be true." The Council members nodded. "Who are the Jedi I am to lead?"

"Three there are, Master Mace Windu, Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"What should I expect and prepare for?" The Jedi relished the thought of leading a team and using the Force.

"There is conflict among the residents of the planet," Shaak Ti explained. "We think it is more than a small civil skirmish. There is a disturbance in the Force."

Kit stood silently, waiting for them to dismiss him. He was thinking deeply on the mission. Kit thought over the three members of his team. Master Windu was very skilled with the Force and with a saber, as was Qui-Gon. However, Qui-Gon had a bad reputation with the Council, and his Padawan was just a boy, even if he was a great boy. As he returned to his quarters he was oblivious to his surroundings.

"Look out!" Kit sprang to the side as a boy hurled past him. Obi-Wan did not stop to explain, instead disappearing around the corner with his braid flying. Behind him ran another Padawan, Siri Tachi, her long legs eating up the distance between Obi-Wan and herself. Kit grinned and shook his head. That was the Padawan he was to lead. It was true that Obi-Wan was a quick learner and very obedient, but his lack of experience made him a risky member of the team.

Hyperspace had always bothered Kit. He was uncomfortable in the vast darkness of space and the speed at which the ship traveled. He sat strapped in his chair, nervously fidgeting. Obi-Wan crouched near an astrotech droid, carrying on a lively conversation.

"Yeah, we get to go to this watery planet and kick some butt."

"Bleep, bloop, bleep-bleep." The droid replied.

"Sure I'm a real Jedi. I have a lightsaber. See!" The boy pulled his weapon out of his robes. "Can't light it here, though. Too dangerous."

"Beep, blop bloop."

"No. I'm not afraid to live dangerously, but my Master would kill me!"

Kit chuckled, and from his semi-reclined position, Mace Windu even cracked a smile, though his eyes remained closed.

Kit glanced to the cockpit where Qui-Gon steadily maneuvered the ship toward his childhood home.

"What does it look like?" He finally asked.

Qui-Gon spun to face him, his face briefly registering his confusion. "Here I'll pull it up." He tapped a few keys and a colorful image popped up on the hologram.

"I've never seen it from space," Fisto explained. "But, mind you, I know every inch of the province I was born in." Qui-Gon looked reassured.

"Master, can I fly?" Obi-Wan peeked from behind Kit.

Qui-Gon stood from the chair and motioned his Padawan to sit. With a joyous look, Obi-Wan complied. "Place your hand here." Qui-Gon indicated the appropriate position. "Yes, and use this control to maneuver." Kit was forced to return to his seat as the ship began to wind through space. He could not, however, suppress a chuckle at the boy's antics. Soon all three of them were roaring with laughter.

"Isn't this a serious mission?" Mace raised his eyebrows. The three stopped. Obi-Wan looked embarrassed and rejoined his friend the droid. Qui-Gon returned to the pilot's chair. Kit was left in his seat, staring fixedly at the image of Glee Anselm.

**A/N:** _As always, tell me of my errors. I mean spelling/grammar and canon. As I said before (you may recall) I have not read many of the books, so lemme know things and alla that. Reviewers: I love you. You make my day happy. That means review. I am trying my hardest not to make this predictable, so don't expect the next chapter to be anything near normal. _


	6. Briefing

The Kel Dorian Council Member stared evenly at Kit Fisto, his eyes behind the mask, unblinking. He spoke not a word to the young Jedi, allowing the rest of the Council to question him. Plo Koon simply studied the subject, feeling his mind.

Kit conversed easily with the Council, telling them of his mission, but he sensed the boring gaze of Plo Koon. He felt himself being picked apart, observed with the utmost care. Kit had rarely spoken to Master Koon; barely knew him; however, there had always been a connection. Slowly he swung his own unblinking gaze to meet that of Plo Koon. When the two pairs of eyes locked, the Chamber became suddenly silent. For several minutes they strove with one another in mind. Finally, Master Koon shifted his eyes to Yoda and simply nodded once. Master Yoda addressed Kit.

"Strong you are in the ways of the Force. The skirmish on Glee Anselm was well settled." He nodded his dismissal and Kit left the Chamber with a slightly unsettled feeling.

"Many things trouble him. Much passed on his planet," Plo Koon stated when the door hissed closed behind Kit.

"Shrouded his thoughts are, yet he does not know it," Yoda agreed.

The Council discussed the resolution of the Glee Anselm disturbance, and briefly touched again upon Kit Fisto himself before dispersing. Masters Yoda and Koon stayed behind, silently conversing in mind.

_Troubled his thoughts are, under the surface; as a current under ice._ Yoda's voice in Plo Koon's head was strong.

_What is hidden there? What was discovered on his home world? _

_These things we must find out. _Yoda nodded resignedly and eased himself out of his chair. As he hobbled across the smooth floor he shot another thought to his friend. _These things, he himself does not know. Ask him, we must not. _He left, the doors hissing the finality of his words, leaving Plo Koon to ponder in silence.

The nightmare awakened Kit in the wee hours. He sat panting. He could not remember the subject of the dream, only its terror. He let his mind slip into peace, or rather tried. He tried to sense the presence of others, tried to have peace with the Force, but something within him ached. He could not sense the beings in the temple; he could only sense his own unrest. Then he felt the same invasive mind he had striven with at the Council.

_Master Koon, please help me!_ He cried out to the invader. He sagged to the floor as an image flashed across his mind: the sullen faces of a dozen Nautolan. _No!_ He cried in anguish, _What have I done? _Then he passed out upon the floor.

Plo Koon leapt up from his chair by the window and dashed out the door. He quickly made his way through the corridors to Kit's chambers, summoning several Jedi of the Council as he moved.

"What has happened? What is the disturbance I feel?" Shaak Ti asked through her door.

"Follow," answered Plo Koon.

The Council and several other Masters ringed Kit Fisto. He was floating in a bacta tank. The Jedi were silent, studying their young member. Finally Oppo Rancisis broke the silence with soft words.

"Bring Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi before the Council." With that he left the room, the other Jedi following silently.

"Master, what has happened to Kit?" Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon as they hastened along the corridor to the Council Chamber. "I cannot sense him very well."

Qui-Gon simply placed and hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

The three Jedi stood in the ring of the Council. The clouds outside the transparisteel roiled with the agitation of the Jedi.

"We called you here to discuss your mission at Glee Anselm," Master Yaddle began.

"Masters, surely you know that Kit Fisto led us. Did he not report?" Mace Windu asked.

"He did indeed. However, he is now in a dark coma. He will not respond to the Force," Shaak Ti explained. Obi-Wan shifted nervously. "We need to know what happened in order to properly care for him."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat. "We neutralized the situation with little trouble. The factions now seem at peace. It was not a difficult task." Windu nodded his agreement.

"There was nothing odd about Master Fisto during your time on the planet?"

"Quite the contrary, he was very much at home. He was happier than I have ever seen him. And, as you know, he is a rather cheerful fellow." Again Windu nodded in agreement.

"But, Master," young Kenobi piped up, "he never saw any people he knew."

Qui-Gon patted his Padawan's head, "No one expected him too."

"The Force, on Glee Anselm, was it stable?" Asked Plo Koon.

Mace Windu answered, "I felt no disturbance, Master."

The Council questioned them on many things but found nothing to explain Kit's mysterious coma.

Sometime later Qui-Gon entered Obi-Wan's room to find his Padawan sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Master Fisto's malady troubles you," he said softly as he settled next to the boy. Obi-Wan sniffed and nodded, wiping away a tell-tale tear.

"He is always so active and happy. What happened? Did we do anything wrong?"

"I don't know. I really don't." The Jedi gazed out the window.

"There has to be something we can do, Master." The boy's big blue eyes added weight to his plea.

"I don't know what we can do. He is in the capable hands of the healers and the Council."

"It is just that I cannot sense him! I have never thought about it before. You know, how the Jedi can always sense each other. It's like he is not even a Jedi anymore, he feels just like a regular person."

Qui-Gon Jinn nodded slowly, lost in thought.


	7. Turmoil

**Author's Note**_ I feel I must warn you all that my story ideas tend to peter out after a few chapters…but I really do want to keep up with good ol' Kit. So I will try my best to finish this one, though it may take hecka long if I ever do._

As the days slid by, the tension in the Jedi Temple grew steadily greater. Kit Fisto's condition could neither be diagnosed nor helped. He slept on, oblivious to his surroundings. He was visited often by all manner of Jedi; old friends, master healers, Council members, and so on, but none of them could break into his mind. Masters Plo Koon and Yoda would sit silently by him for hours, probing his closed mind, searching for cracks in the wall of unconsciousness. Obi-Wan would come and talk to Kit, telling him of the happenings of the Jedi while his Master stood silently in the background. Even Mace Windu would visit, placing his long fingers on the glass tank surrounding Kit, and murmuring unintelligible words.

For Kit, the days were nightmarish, but he was unable to escape. The constant red light blinded him and he could not close his eyes against it. The steady, deadly hum of sabers throbbed in his ears and flashes of images he could barely make out caused him to cry out in his mind. He could sense no other Jedi. He was alone in a world of darkness. A darkness overshadowed by the brilliant red of the Sith blade.

At first, Kit panicked in his mind, reeled from the pain of the light, and ran from the images. After some time, he began to resist them more passively. Finally facing the brilliant glow that pursued him and bearing the pain of the images. He saw the images clearly now. Seasee Tinn dying, Master Windu dying, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Qui-Gon, even Obi-Wan. He cried out with their deaths, but stood solidly as the images flashed and faded.

On the fifth day of Kit's coma Yoda called Plo Koon, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu. "Changes there are, in his mind." He climbed onto a chair next to Kit's head and stared deeply into his glazed eyes. Mace took his place on Kit's other side. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood back, allowing Plo Koon to gaze into Kit's eyes as well. "Together we must call him back. He faces us now, faces some horrors as well. Call him back we must!" So each merged his mind with the others and with Kit. At first there was nothing of Kit to reach, as it had been for days. But gradually, they began to contact him. The wall began to crumble and they called to him in his coma.

Kit covered his eyes against the light and the images of death. He sobbed for his people and for the Jedi he knew. Then he began to feel a tugging on his mind. A gentle call that became stronger until it grew to nearly an order. "Come back Kit!" He recognized the voices of many whom he loved and a smile lit his features as he succumbed to their call.

Slowly, the Jedi sensed they were making progress, Kit's mind became solid and no wall now surrounded it to keep them away. "Come back Kit!" They called. Then his eyes lost their gloss and shone clearly, he took a shuddering breath and smiled whitely.

"Heya, guys!" he mumbled through the medicinal fluid in the tank.

As one, they dropped the trance and breathed sighs of relief. They kept their ring around him, still sensing the struggle within. Slowly the liquid was drained and he shuddered as he gained his feet. Qui-Gon and Plo Koon stepped beside him for support as Obi-Wan retrieved the Master's robes. The three led Kit off to his own chambers at his request, leaving Masters Windu and Yoda sitting quietly.

"Talk with him we must."

The dark-skinned Jedi nodded. "But very gently. His mind is troubled."

"Troubled indeed."

They continued to sit in silence until Plo Koon returned. He stood in the doorway with his thick hands folded inside the sleeves of his robes. "He will not allow himself to sleep." The others stood and walked with him down the hall. "His body is still very tired, as is his mind, but he fears closing his eyes. All he did in his quarters was bathe and dress. Now he is insisting upon staying in his quarters alone. I informed him that he must meet with the Council. He is not entirely happy."

Kit sat in the darkness of his room, confusion swirling his thoughts until he was nauseated. He did not move for many hours, trying to remember what had gone on in his head. Terrible things. Nightmarish images of death and destruction. He abruptly stood and exited his room. He took a dim back passage out to the practice arenas to avoid any contact. At the arena he rigorously worked himself with a remote and the ropes course. Anything to keep his mind off sleeping and the nightmares that would follow. He was so involved in his exercise that he failed to sense the presence of three Jedi Masters. Yoda, Plo Koon and Mace Windu strode through the sands as he battled the tingling lasers of the remote.

"Master Fisto," Yoda called. Kit tried ignoring them, turning the remote on a higher regime and whirling quickly to protect himself.

"Master Fisto," Plo Koon tried. Kit could not ignore them much longer, but he tried to keep his mind blocked and focused only on the floating orb.

Finally, in his ever-so-condescending voice, Mace called his name. Simultaneously, Yoda and Plo Koon broke through his mental barriers and shook him. The last laser from the remote stung his arm.

Kit retracted his saber and turned slowly, his large eyes dull. "Talk with you we must, young one," Yoda said. Kit acted as though he had not heard. He walked toward them, looking past them. Shouldering his way between Plo Koon and Mace Windu he headed toward the exit. Instantly, all three of the council members were in front of him again, blocking his way.

His mouth curled to a sneer. "I don't feel the need to converse with the three almighty Jedi." His eyes lowered, "I mean no disrespect, I don't know what is wrong." When he lifted his chin, his eyes shone defiantly again.

**Author's note:** _sorry, it seems at though my muse has gone…_


End file.
